


Uwinding

by queencuppycake



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 00:54:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3468329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queencuppycake/pseuds/queencuppycake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sugawara Koushi x Reader (NSFW!)</p>
<p>It's hard for you to feel completely at ease when visiting your boyfriend's house. Good thing he knows just how to help you unwind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uwinding

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: The main portion of the scenario is NSFW!
> 
> This is a (not so little) Sugawara Koushi x female Reader scenario both requested by my dear friend Aiko and inspired by one of her amazing drawings.

“After you, beautiful.” The front door opens with a faint clicking noise and Sugawara pushes it open, ushering you inside with a light touch to the small of your back.

You throw him a quick smile and step into the hall, coming to a halt next to the coat rack as you wait for him to follow. He pulls the front door shut and moves next to you, standing so close that his elbow brushes against yours.

“We are home!” He yells in the general direction of the house, but is greeted by only silence.

Tugging at the hem of your skirt, your eyes dart to the ground as you feel a soft blush spreading on your face. _We_. It’s incredible how a single word can make you feel so welcome, so happy, so _loved_. But that’s how it is with Sugawara. He says things like these without even thinking about it, without even being aware of what it does to you when you hear him utter something like _we_ as though it’s the most natural thing in the world. When it really seems to be the most natural thing in the world to him.

Neither of you move for several moments, as you’re waiting for a response, but all you can hear is the faint hum of the refrigerator and the ticking of the clock on the wall at the other end of the hall.

“Hello? Anybody here?” He tries again and slips out of his shoes and into a pair of slippers, before he sets himself into motion, making his way towards the kitchen. He looks back at you when he’s at the door, a smile playing on his lips and his head slightly cocked. “What are you waiting for? Come on in!”

You give a small start and nod, quickly placing your shoes next to his and putting on your own pair of slippers, the ones he bought in your favorite color to wear at his place. You stumble into the kitchen after him, which is just as deserted as the hall – well, apart from your boyfriend, who’s standing at the counter with a slip of paper in his hand, his eyebrows slightly raised as he reads over the note.

“Hmm? My parents left a note saying they won’t be back until tonight.” He says, placing the paper back on the counter and turning his head in your direction.

“Is that so?” You reply lamely, pressing your shoulder against the doorframe and returning his gaze.

Sugawara looks at you intently for a few moments, a curious look on his face, before he suddenly lets out a sigh of mock exasperation.

“You know, you look as though you’re about to turn tail and run, standing in the doorframe like that,” he scolds and as if to underline his words, he holds out his hand in the attempt to coax you further into the room – and to his side. “We’ve been dating for over a year. Shouldn’t you be used to being at my place by now?”

You nibble on your bottom lip as you gently push yourself off the frame and slowly make your way towards him. He’s right, you know he his, but you just can’t help it. You don’t even know why your body tenses and a wave of nervousness surges through you whenever you set foot into the house he shares with his parents. Well…maybe that’s it. The house he shares with his _parents_. It’s not that they’ve ever given you the feeling of not being welcome here. Not at all. They’ve shown genuine interest in you from the moment Sugawara had introduced you to them and they were always trying their best to make you feel as comfortable as possible, sometimes even to the point of doting on you. Yet, for some reason, it’s impossible for you to fully relax when you’re here.

Becoming Sugawara’s girlfriend has been the best thing that ever happened to you and for that reason you’re somehow afraid you’ll…mess up. That you’ll act out of line or say something stupid, and they’ll end up disliking you. And no matter how many times you tell yourself – or Sugawara tells you – that it’s absolutely unreasonable, you still can’t help it.

And even when his parents aren’t around, you’re unable to shake that feeling off completely.

So even as the gentle smile on Sugawara’s face widens with every step you take in his direction, your stride is light, almost tentative.

But the moment you are in his reach, Sugawara wraps one of his arms around you and pulls you against his chest. The strong beat of his heart pounds against your ears as he begins running his fingers through your hair. Slowly you start to relax.

You stay like this for several moments, before he pulls back just enough to study your face. He seems to be content with what he sees, because he eventually leans down to plant a soft kiss on your temple.

One of his hands slides down your arm, intertwining fingers with yours. His gaze stays locked with yours the whole time, the smile he offers you lighting up his whole face.

“Now that we’re already here in the kitchen, would you like a cup of tea? Or do you want me to fix you a snack?” He pushes a strand of hair behind your ear with his free hand, before letting his fingers slowly run down behind your ear, caressing your skin as they move down to your cheek.

You close your eyes, reveling in the sensation of his warm skin against yours. That’s Sugawara for you. Ever the attentive one, trying to make you feel as welcome as possible and making sure to take care of your needs as best as he can.

You’re so absorbed in your musings, you almost forget to answer him, but when you open your eyes and find him looking at you with his eyebrows still raised, you quickly utter: “No thanks, I’m fine!”

“You do remember what I said just a moment ago, don’t you? About us dating long enough so there’s no need for you to hold back when you’re here.”

Once again, you feel your cheeks heating up softly, but you manage to give a nod, mumbling another “I’m fine, really” in a small voice. Somehow you can’t bring yourself to meet his eyes, because you know he’s studying you skeptically, weighing whether or not you’re telling the truth or are declining out of bashfulness.

His hand moves from your cheek to your chin and only when he applies a bit of pressure there and angles your head upwards again do you look back into his face. However, you can’t make out the expression he wears as he is already leaning down to brush his lips tenderly against yours.

The kiss lasts no longer than a couple moments, yet it sends a pleasant shiver down your spine, setting free a whole battalion of butterflies in your stomach.

When Sugawara pulls back slightly, you immediately miss the sensation of his velvety lips pressing against yours. His features are soft, but you could have sworn you saw the hint of a mischievous twinkle in his brown eyes. When he opens his mouth, his warm breath grazes the sensitive skin just above your cupid’s bow.

“You know…I think we’ll have to find some other way to make you feel more comfortable,” he whispers, before placing one last kiss on the corner of your mouth.

His words take a moment to sink in, as you are still caught up in the tender moment between the two of you, but when they do, all you can do is let out a strangled “H-hah?!” while you feel your face flare up in a matter of seconds, your eyes almost bugging out.

Sugawara chuckles softly, withdrawing his hand from your heated face to ruffle your hair affectionately, before he says in a completely nonchalant tone (as if you didn’t just almost topple over): “Let’s go to my room.”

He gives your hand a little tug and as you let him pull you along, you busy yourself by flattening your hair back in place with a few pats, trying to will away the sheepish expression you know you’re wearing and the wobbly feeling of your legs. After all, Sugawara _is_ right. You have been dating for over a year so there should be no reason for you to get so nervous when you’re at his place – not because of his parents and even less because of him.

Arriving at his room, Sugawara once again holds the door open for you, letting you enter before him. You still can’t quite bring yourself to meet his eyes, too aware of the blush that’s dusting your cheeks. Mechanically, you walk over to his bed and plop down on it – only to realize the flaw in following your habit under current circumstances when you hear the treacherous _click_ of a door being locked.

Your eyes dart up just as Sugawara turns around.

“Where were we?” The sweet smile never left his face, but something is different. The _air_ about him has changed.

You inhale sharply as his gaze locks on yours and he begins to make his way towards you with slow, deliberate steps. By the time he has crossed the distance between the two of you, your heartbeat has soared into a frenzy and a tingling sensation has spread throughout your body, making you tremble with expectant anticipation. It’s amazing really, how he can make you feel this way, seemingly without any effort. It’s as though your body reacts to him on a raw, instinctual level that you have no control over whatsoever.

He sits down next to you, studying your face for a long moment in which neither of you says a single word. His eyes seem to take in every feature of it – from your reddened cheeks, over your shifty eyes until they finally settle on your slightly parted lips. You can barely see his smile widen a notch, because before you can even fathom what’s happening, he’s already leaning over and covering your mouth with his. This kiss is completely different from the one you have shared in the kitchen. It’s deep, almost _controlling_ in its fierce passion, wiping every thought from your mind and focusing all of your attention on only Sugawara.

You return it eagerly, savoring the taste he leaves in your mouth, and breathing his smell that seems to encompass you completely. Being so close to him, feeling, tasting and smelling him all at once makes a tingle of excitement surge through you. You have no doubt that this is exactly where you belong.

He buries one of his hands in your hair, grasping a handful of its strands close to your scalp, while the other runs down your side, tracing your every curve as though he’s memorizing your very shape inch by inch. Just before he reaches your thigh, Sugawara moves his hand back up the front of your body, eliciting a shaky gasp from you when it lingers at your chest for a moment, cupping it through the fabric of your blouse, before traveling further up. You squirm a bit, wishing desperately for him to repeat his action, but before you can even so much as open your mouth and ask him to, his hold on your hair tightens and his free hand grabs your shoulder to push you down.

Your back is pressed into the soft covers of his bed, and just when you think he’ll climb on top of you and continue his exploration of your body more thoroughly, he untangles his hand from your hair and leans back.

You blink open your eyes, unsure of what to make of this. He’s shifting around until he’s sitting across from you, the insides of his thighs touching your calves and as soon as he seems to have found a comfortable position, he doesn’t waste another second, but grabs your thighs firmly and pulls you closer to him in one swift motion, causing you to let out a little squeak of surprise – which soon turns into a strangled cry of embarrassment as you realize that the motion has caused your skirt to ride up all the way to your stomach.

It’s not that you haven’t been in this kind of situation with him before – and certainly more than once at that – and it’s also not that you hadn’t known what to anticipate when he locked the door to his room, yet you can’t help but feel extremely bashful at lying before him in such a revealing way. It must be your nerves from being at his place scraping at your conscience, getting the better of you once again.

So you quickly lift your hands, intent on pushing your skirt back down, but Sugawara catches your wrists in mid-air. The heat on your cheeks intensifies as he brings your hands to his lips, placing little kisses on your knuckles while looking at you in a way that makes absolutely clear he has no intention of letting you finish what you have started.

His kisses move from your knuckles to the palm of your right hand, before he begins planting pecks all the way to the crook of your arm, sending a shiver down your spine when he takes the sensitive skin in between his teeth and gently nibbles on it. You’ve no idea how he does it, but no matter where he touches you, no matter _how_ he touches you, every single thing he does practically makes you melt.

He lets go of your arms and you bring them up to your head, pushing back the strands of hair that have fallen into your face in a tousled mess. You halt in your movement, still caging several strands between your fingers, when Sugawara’s fingers find your legs. Ever so slowly, he begins letting them glide from your ankle upwards. You feel goosebumps breaking out on your skin, causing a prickling sensation in the spots where he’s touching you. He strips you out of your stockings with fluid motions, letting them drop to the floor, where they soon lay forgotten, as he goes back to focusing his attention on your now completely bare legs.

This time, he presses down a bit harder as he runs his hands up your exposed skin. The closer he gets to your thighs, the more you can feel his fingertips digging into the sensitive flesh. Your breathing becomes shallow and rapid and all you can do to keep yourself from gasping loudly is biting your lips.

His hands move up further, steadily applying just _that_ bit more pressure, and when he finally reaches the spot right in between your legs, your senses all of a sudden go into overdrive. A loud moan bubbles from your lips, catching you off-guard. Immediately, you feel your face turning a whole new shade of red. You’re so embarrassed by your strong reaction to this small caress that you slap your hands over your face, trying to hide as much of it from his sight as possible.

“Don’t cover your face! I want to see every one of your cute little reactions.” His voice is barely above a whisper and while it sounds silky and pleasant, it has an unmistakably commanding ring to it.

You slowly lower your hands again to peek up at Sugawara cautiously. He’s smiling down at you with such a pleased expression that you unwittingly hold your breath. One of his hands now rests on your right knee, while the other one is hovering only inches away from your groin.

When he finally presses down, the air you had been holding in leaves you in a strange hissing sound which is quickly replaced by a string of soft gasps as his hand goes to work, massaging and rubbing at your most sensitive spot. Pressing the heel of his hand against the mound of hair that’s hidden inside of your underwear, he uses his fingers to slide up and down your panties, which are rapidly dampening under his touches.

The speed of his strokes is gradually increasing and with it your own need. You feel _so good_ that your mind is shutting off and your constraint practically flies out the door. You can feel his growing erection pressing against your inner thigh, straining against the fabric of his pants, but instead of making you self-conscious all over again, it only adds to your pleasure, knowing you’re not the only one who’s getting aroused.

Your skin is flushed from the heat burning inside you, its flames sending one wave of desire after the other through your body, turning you into a blushing, moaning mess. Your eyes are clamped shut, but you can feel his gaze boring into you, observing you closely. He really is taking in your every reaction, but you’re past the point of worrying about it, so intent on being satisfied that your body starts moving on its own accord, hips pushing rhythmically back and forward in the attempt to be satisfied. It’s a good thing you’re lying down, because the sensation of his fingers dipping lower and coming back up with just the right tempo and pressure makes you weak to your knees. Had you been standing, they would have buckled from underneath you.

There is nothing anymore but you and Sugawara, everything else is wiped from your mind as you toss back your head and arch your back, your hands desperately clinging to his thighs, your fingernails digging fervently into the bothersome fabric of his pants, as if they’d magically disappear if you just pressed down hard enough.

You’re slick with craving, but you don’t even really register it. The world has gone away and your head becomes light. There’s a tightening sensation around your stomach, you feel something slowly unfurling inside of you, and now even the slightest movement against your wetness bring you closer.

But instead of bringing you to your peak, Sugawara suddenly stops massaging you and lets two of his fingers slip under your panties.

“K-Koushi!” You gasp out, his name almost sounding like a plea, as his fingertips come into direct contact with your velvety skin.

“Hmm? What a naughty girl you are,” he says and pulls back his hand, leaving you with a desperate craving for more. Fighting back the urge to let out a mewl of displeasure, you look at him through heavy-lidded eyes, your heart pounding frenziedly in your chest and your fingers clutching at his legs. Sugawara chuckles airily as he rubs together the fingers he had just withdrawn, inspecting the liquid coating their tips.

His tongue flicks out to sample your taste while he looks straight into your eyes.

“God, you’re _delicious_.”

Your breath hitches in your throat, but your embarrassment is overshadowed by the renewed surge of arousal that hits you like a brick. All you can think about is that you want these fingers back on you, that you want them _in_ you. You want him to keep grazing and rubbing you until you sully his hands with your come.

You squirm around impatiently and when he finally leans down, your hands release their grip on his legs so you can throw them around his neck and pull him down the rest of the way. But Sugawara is not in the mood of letting you take control over the situation.

His own hands find yours and he untangles them from around himself to encompass your wrists in a gentle yet strong grip with one of his hands, pressing them into the pillows above your head. His other hand is buried in your hair once more.

His face hovers just inches above yours, his shallow breath tickling your skin and beads of sweat forming at his hairline.

You try to bridge the small distance between your faces by straining your neck, but he pulls back slightly, clearly enjoying seeing you so eager – and knowing it’s all _his_ doing. You can see it in the way his eyes light up and the corners of his lips slightly widen whenever a little whimper escapes your throat. Only when you let out a strangled, frantic cry of frustration that remotely sounds like his name does he give in.

You kiss him hungrily, the faint taste of yourself still on his tongue. You moan into his mouth and he swallows your lewd sounds greedily. You exchange heated kisses for a while, before his mouth begins to make its way down until he has reached your neck. There, he clamps down relentlessly, nibbling and sucking, making your body shudder with the thrilling mix of sensuality and roughness.

Riding the new wave of pleasure, you arch your back, pressing your body flush against his and begin to rub against his erection. He lets out a throaty groan, but it quickly becomes clear he has no intention of letting you cheat him into giving up the upper hand. He balls the hand that is buried in your hair into a fist and gives it a little yank before he pushes himself up and off of you, going back into his original position of sitting opposite from you, his arms coming to a rest at his sides.

It takes him a moment to regain composure. He’s breathing heavily and his eyes are hazy, but still he manages to curl his lips into a grin once more, albeit one that looks slightly strangled.

“And so needy, too.” His voice sounds raspy, but the delight in it is palpable.

He hoists up your legs and puts them over one of his shoulders, _finally_ peeling off your panties, which are literally soaked by now. He lets them drop next to your stockings on the floor and reaches over the edge of his bed to grab a condom out of the drawer of his nightstand.

He slides out of his clothes before you knew what’s happened and when he turns back towards you, the smile has vanished from his face. You have hardly time to marvel at the sight in front of you – the defined muscles gracing his otherwise slender form and…your eyes flicker down for a moment and you absent-mindedly wet your lips – because barely a moment later he speaks up.

“Take off the rest of your clothes!” His voice is unusually rough and commanding, sending a new surge of heat through your body. While he’s usually the sweetest and most attentive guy you’ll ever meet, there is a whole different side to him. A side he shows to only _you_. It’s overbearing, imperious – and incredibly _hot_!

Under his watchful eyes, you sit up and begin undressing. He follows your every motion attentively and you can’t help but feel somewhat shy. It takes you longer than usual to strip out of your clothes, because your hands are trembling and you’re so distracted by both your boyfriend’s intense gaze and the thought of what’s about to happen that you even forget to undo a button, causing it to rip out of your blouse when you slip out of it. You can see that Sugawara is trying hard to suppress a chuckle at your clumsiness and you almost hide your face in shame again, but before you can bring up your hands to your face, he whispers your name in a tone that leaves no doubt he won’t tolerate such a thing and immediately you go back to your current task.

As soon as the last layer of your clothes is shed, Sugawara pushes you back into the sheets and climbs on top of you. Your abs tense deliciously as he lets his hands run over them, while his mouth claims yours once more. He cups your breasts, kneading them roughly while he slowly moves up his right leg and presses its knee against your crotch. As if running on autopilot, your body reacts to his action by pressing forwards, rubbing against it eagerly. This time, Sugawara doesn’t stop you. His mouth finds its way down to your chest, where it replaces his hands, sucking and licking at your perked nipples, which almost drives you into a frenzy. Your whole body is aching with desire and soon you’re writhing underneath his touches, your mouth busy with letting out jerky mewls and moans. Your mind is blanketed by a thick fog, your whole being focused on solely him. His taste, his smell, his touch, his _everything_.

Demanding more room, he withdraws his knee and his hands grab your legs, spreading them further. His heavy breath leaves your skin as he leans back, repositioning himself. He’s looming over you now, his hands finding your hips, fingers digging so deep into the tender flesh that you’re sure it will leave small marks. Not that you care. Just like you don’t care about the pleading expression on your face when you look up at him and he gazes back at you, his pupils dilated and lids at half-mast. Your bodies are so close that you can feel his heat and when the tip of his arousal presses against your entry, you latch onto his shoulders, ready to take him in.

A smile reappears on his face as he leans down and, just before finally slipping inside you, utters close to your ear: “See? It’s not all that hard to unwind, even when you’re here, right?”


End file.
